


Taking Care of Cisco (Cisco Ramon)

by kryptonian_imagines



Series: Tumblr Imagines [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian_imagines/pseuds/kryptonian_imagines
Summary: Imagine trying to take care of Cisco when he has a cold.





	Taking Care of Cisco (Cisco Ramon)

You had already given him two blankets, five cups of tea, four different kinds of cough syrup along with countless worried looks. Only when you pouted did Cisco do as you ask; take a sip of tea, take a teaspoon of medicine, or begrudgingly wrap a blanket over his shoulders. Still, through all your pouting you couldn’t get him to not go to STAR labs.

“You need to rest,” you told him.

He was sitting on his chair, eyes glassy but focused on the screen before him. You rolled him backwards, trying to force another cup of tea into his hands but he quickly spun around, knees curled to his chest.

“I’m doing this because I care about you,” you said.

He lowered his head to his knees. “Please, stop caring about me.”


End file.
